The Party
by XtremeGal87
Summary: Mimi and her family move back to Odaiba, and the DigiDestined decide to throw her a Welcome Home party. But, of course, someone has to distract her until the preparations are finished, and the team thinks Matt's the perfect guy for the job. Mimato Oneshot


_**A/N:**_ Greetings, Digimon lovers!! Welcome to my first-ever Mimato story! My plan is simple; I want a cute, fluffy(ish) little one-shot! Now then, to make a few notes: first, I will be using the English-dub names, as that's what I grew up on. I know some people have issues with dubs, and to them, I apologize. Second, just to clarify, if it ever seems like I'm making fun of Davis, it's only in good humor -I'm not trying to bash him or anything. And third, in my attempt to keep this _**mostly**_ cannon, I am setting this story _**after**_ 02 (but obviously I'm discounting the 'epilogue' ending), and I am just saying that Matt and Sora have broken up somewhere on the in-between. I probably won't go into much detail on that, as it's not the point of the story. So any mentions of Sorato are only in keeping with the anime. That said, please enjoy my story!!

**Pairing(s):** Mimato, with hints/mentions of Taiora, Takari, and Kenyako

**Disclaimer:** I do not, though it pains me to say this, own Digimon in any way shape or form. But I'm still waiting to find my digivice.

**The Party**

**"Can somebody** please tell me what's so important that it couldn't wait until afternoon?" Davis Motomiya demanded as he and Ken, along with their respective partners, stepped into the Kamiya apartment.

The other nine DigiDestined looked over at the new arrivals, and Yolei called, "There you are! What took you guys so long?"

Ken offered his girlfriend an apologetic smile. "Sorry; Davis forgot to set his alarm."

"I did not!" Davis argued immediately.

"Yes you did!" DemiVeemon reminded with a helpful smile. The group laughed as Davis sighed in defeat.

"Well, now that everyone's here, we can actually get down to business," TK stated as Davis and Ken settled themselves into the semi-circle.

"Uh, just what business are we getting to exactly?" Davis asked.

"Well," Kari began with a smile, "since Mimi and her family have officially moved back to Odaiba, we've decided to throw her a party."

"A party?" Davis repeated.

"Yeah," Yolei said, "you know a 'welcome home' sort of party. It'll be great!"

"Yeah, Davis," Tai stated with a grin, "we _**did**_ sort of talk about this already just the other day."

"We did?" Davis said, scratching his head, "Come to think of it, I do sort of remember something like that…"

"Ok, so, if we're having this party, then what's our plan exactly?" Joe asked, directing the attention off of the younger boy.

"Well first we're going to need someplace big enough for a party," Tai pointed out.

"Tai's right," Cody said, "there're too many of us to squeeze into one of our apartments, especially if our families and digimon are going to be there."

"That's not a problem," Matt stated easily, "the studio where me and my band rehearse is plenty big enough; we'll just store our equipment in the little side-room."

"Great!" Yolei declared. "And I can provide all the snacks."

"But what about the _**real**_ food?" Davis asked. "I mean, we are gonna have pizza and cake and stuff, aren't we?"

"My mom's already offered to bake a cake," Izzy put in helpfully.

"And we can all chip in and just have the pizzas delivered," TK suggested.

"But what about decorations?" Cody asked.

"I can bring the flowers," Sora said. "I'm sure Mom won't mind if I use some for the party."

"And there's a party-supply store downtown," Yolei added. "Everything there's pretty cheap."

"Ok," Joe said, thinking. "So we've got the decorations, the food, the location and the guest list. Now all we need is to keep Mimi from figuring out what's going on."

"Which means someone's going to have to keep her company," Sora stated.

"Yeah, if she comes looking for one of us, the whole surprise will be ruined," Tai agreed.

The group fell silent for a few seconds as they tried to think of a way to solve the clichéd problem. It was TK who finally suggested the solution.

"If we're using Matt's studio, then wouldn't it make the most sense for Matt to distract her for a couple of hours?"

Everyone looked up and Matt's face flushed as he demanded, "What?"

"What d'you mean?" Tai asked.

"Well wouldn't it be a little suspicious if, say, Yolei suddenly started heading to Matt's studio?" TK asked pointedly.

"It can't be me anyway," Yolei put in, "I can't keep a secret to save my life."

"This is true," Davis teased.

"TK makes a very good point," Izzy stated, ignoring Yolei and Davis. "It would be easy enough for Matt to have a valid reason to head in that direction, whereas any of us would be rather suspicious if we did the same."

"You've got a point there," Tai agreed.

"Yeah, good idea, TK," Kari said brightly.

"Looks like you're the one, Matt," Tai said with a grin, clapping his friend on the back.

"We'll try and have everything ready by one o'clock tomorrow," Sora declared, offering her ex-boyfriend a smile.

Matt sighed and leaned up against the wall behind him. "Great," he replied.

* * *

**Mimi was** standing on her family's balcony the next morning, enjoying the light breeze that was dancing in the air. She smiled as it played with her pink-dyed hair. _It's so nice to be back home again. New York was fun, and I made some great friends, but this really is where I belong._

Opening her eyes, she allowed her next thoughts to fall from her lips. "I can already tell, this is going to be a great day!"

Just then, her mother slid the sliding glass door open and stuck her head onto the balcony. "Sweetheart, your friend Matt's at the door," she said.

Mimi turned, surprised, and said, "Matt's here? Ok, I'll come in."

Her mother smiled and disappeared inside. Mimi slipped back into the apartment and slid the door shut before making her way to the front door, where Matt was waiting patiently.

He was standing just on the other side of the open doorway, wearing a black button-up t-shirt with the top button undone. His hands were stuffed in the pockets of his blue jeans, and a faint smile curved his lips when he saw her.

Mimi took a deep breath as she approached him, returning his smile with one of her own. "Good morning," she said warmly.

"Morning," Matt returned easily. He hesitated for a heartbeat, looking almost awkward, before continuing. "Hey listen, I was thinking…I know you're probably still busy unpacking and everything, but did you wanna…I don't know, hang out or something?"

"Oh," Mimi said, suddenly feeling almost shy. "Just us?"

"Yeah," Matt began. "I tried getting a hold of the others, but…Joe said something about studying; Kari and TK are out on a double-date with Yolei and Ken; Tai's phone was off, and Sora's working…does that bother you?"

Mimi blinked and then offered him a bright, honest smile and replied, "Of course not! Just let me grab my boots and I'll be ready to go!" Then she turned and disappeared down the hall, calling out to her mother as she went.

Matt smiled to himself when she was out of sight and breathed a sigh of relief. He hated lying to her, but he knew it'd be worth it in the end, and so he simply waited until she had returned.

Soon enough, Mimi was back, practically skipping out the door and pulling it shut behind her even as her mother called out for them to "Have fun, kids!"

* * *

**"Mm, it's** such a beautiful day," Mimi declared as they walked leisurely through the park.

"Yeah, it is," Matt agreed as they paused to let a group of children playing tag run by.

As the last of the children ran, laughing, past them, Mimi watched and said, "Do you remember when we were that young?"

Matt half-snorted, half-chuckled, and replied, "Yeah, I was a bitter kid who didn't really believe in _**friends**_."

Mimi turned her smile on him again and looped her arms around his left arm as she said, "Well then it's a good thing we taught you differently, now isn't it?"

Matt stiffened briefly and fought down the flush that wanted so desperately to rise on his cheeks. Smirking down at her, he replied, "Yeah, I suppose."

"Oh!" Mimi cried, pretending to be offended at his casual tone. She stuck her tongue out playfully before she grabbed his elbow in her right hand and suddenly ran forward, forcing him to run after her. "C'mon! Let's give you back a piece of that childhood!"

"What?!" Matt cried as Mimi half-dragged him through the park. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see!" Mimi called over her shoulder, throwing in a wink for good measure.

* * *

**Before he** knew it, Mimi had stopped, and they were standing before a large playground. When she stopped, Mimi released his arm and turned to grin at him. "Well, here we are," she declared.

Matt blinked, staring at the playground and watching as several kids ran around, laughing and having fun. At length, he turned to Mimi and said, "You took me to a playground?"

"Yep," she replied brightly. "It's a good place to go when you want to have fun, although if you're worried about breaking a nail you should stay away from the monkey-bars."

Matt sighed and shook his head, even as a grin crept its way onto his face. "Well, I'll give you this, I certainly never would have thought to come here. Isn't there an age-limit to these things?"

"Nope," Mimi said confidently, before grabbing his arm and leading him towards an empty set of swings. When they got to them, Mimi stopped before one and pointed to it. "Now then, take a seat."

"Uh," Matt started, staring at the swing uncertainly, "Are you sure about this?"

Mimi frowned and put her hands on her hips. "Do you doubt me?"

Heaving a sigh, Matt turned and angled himself onto the swing. It was a tight fit, as the swing was designed for a smaller body than his, but it wasn't quite uncomfortable.

Mimi smiled again when he was seated. "See, it's kind of fun, isn't it?"

"I dunno," Matt admitted, "I was never really into swings when I was a kid."

"Don't worry," Mimi said, a teasing grin forming on her face, "I can change that." She paused for a heartbeat, and then asked, "Do you want a push?"

Matt's eyes widened and he shook his head. "No thanks," he insisted.

Mimi shrugged nonchalantly and moved to claim the swing beside him, automatically using her feet to propel herself lightly forward and backward.

* * *

**They sat** in silence for a couple of minutes, Mimi rocking several feet forward, and then back, almost subconsciously; Matt was rocking himself just a couple of inches, not really moving his feet.

"So, how've you been, anyway?" Matt asked casually.

"Oh, I've been alright," Mimi replied, smiling over at him. "I'm really happy to be back home; I've missed you all so much."

Immediately, Matt returned the smile, and said, "It's good to have you back."

Mimi's forward momentum faltered slightly, her boots skidding against the gravel, and her cheeks flushed faintly. After a brief pause, she looked away and said, "Well, I'm glad you feel that way. My feelings might be hurt if you didn't, you know."

Matt chuckled and watched as Mimi picked up speed on her swing. "Well, I'd never want to hurt your feelings," he replied lightly.

"Good," Mimi declared with a laugh, "I have friends in all sorts of places, you know."

As she began to soar, Matt said, "As a matter of fact, I think I did know that."

Mimi laughed as she swung, letting her eyes drift shut as the wind blew her hair around her head. She let herself swing, not propelling it higher again as her momentum began to wear off.

As she was slowing down, inspiration struck Matt and he stood from his own swing and casually walked around behind Mimi's swing. He stood off to the side for a few more seconds, until she was swinging at a more calm pace, and then he stepped behind it directly as she swung backwards once more.

He stepped back to catch the momentum as she came within reach, and before he could stop himself, he reached out and caught the chains on either side of her, just above her own hand-holds.

Mimi started, not expecting him to catch her, and looked up as the swing stilled. "Oh! Matt?" Her hazel eyes were questioning as she looked up, into his blue ones. When he said nothing, and did not look away, concern overpowered her curiosity and she asked, "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah," Matt assured her. "It's just…there's something I want to -no, I need to say."

"Ok," Mimi replied, "I'm listening."

She saw his eyes narrow marginally as he thought about how best to say whatever was on his mind, and then he released the chains and lowered his hands silently. His fingertips skimmed over the backs of her hands, which were still curled around the chains loosely. They skimmed over her forearms, before breaking contact with her skin and dropping to settle on her waist.

Mimi felt her face heating up again even as she asked, "Matt-?"

Before she could get out more of her question, Matt dipped his head down and covered her lips with his in a brief, but definite kiss. Then, just as suddenly, he released her entirely and had backed away several feet.

Mimi could barely breathe as she registered what had just happened. Silently bringing her fingertips to her lips, which were still tingling, she looked up at him with wide, surprised eyes. His back was to her, and his fists were clenched at his sides. She knew him well enough to guess at the meaning of his stance.

Licking her lips subconsciously, she rose from her swing and quietly walked up behind him. She knew that he knew she was there; she wasn't overly good at sneaking up on anybody after all, but he didn't react at all. Not until she reached out and placed her hand lightly on his upper arm.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I know I shouldn't have-"

"Look at me," Mimi interrupted softly, curling her fingers around his t-shirt sleeve and tugging lightly for emphasis. He hesitated but complied as he turned to face her properly. She released his sleeve when he met her gaze.

"You don't have to apologize," she continued gently. "It doesn't have to be awkward or anything. If that kiss didn't mean anything, then…just say so, and we can pretend it didn't happen." She paused to swallow the lump that had built in her throat at the idea, and then added, "But if it did, then you should do it again."

"Mimi," Matt choked quietly, before resting his hands again on her hips and leaning forward for another kiss.

Mimi's heart was racing as he kissed her again, lingering this time and giving her time to react. She leaned into him, reaching up and loosely curling her arms around his neck as she returned the kiss.

* * *

**"So what's **next?" Mimi asked as she swallowed the last bite of her ice cream cone.

Matt extracted his digivice to check the time quickly, and then gave her fingers a gentle squeeze and replied, "Actually, I have to pick something up real quick at the studio; I promised the drummer I'd meet him at one. Do you mind if we head that way?"

"Of course not," Mimi replied honestly. "I haven't met your band yet anyway."

Matt laughed. "That's right, you haven't, have you?"

Mimi smiled and leaned up against his shoulder for several seconds as they walked, and they both laughed softly.

As they approached the studio, Mimi said, "You know, I'm glad you weren't able to find anyone else to hang out with us today. I like the way it worked out."

Matt barked out a laugh before he grinned and said, "Yeah, I do, too." With a teasing wink, he released her hand and turned the knob on the studio door, pushing it wide open.

As soon as the door swung open, the lights in the studio flicked on and a room full of familiar faces -not all of which were human- jumped into view, crying, "Surprise! Welcome back, Mimi!"

* * *

**Mimi's eyes** filled with tears as she took in the sight before her. All of her fellow DigiDestined -or, rather, the 'main team'- were gathered, with all of their digimon partners, and many of their families were in the background. She could see Sora's mom, Izzy's parents, Matt and TK's father, Joe's older brother, and Tai and Kari's parents. But her wandering eyes came to a stop at the figure standing in front of her own mother and father.

The first of the tears escaped as she sprinted forward, crying, "Oh, Palmon!"

The aforementioned digimon ran forward as well, meeting her half-way, and they embraced happily. Everyone watched patiently as they reunited, and then Mimi set Palmon back on her feet and turned to face Matt and the others. Smiling a teary smile, she said, "You guys are the best!"

"We know," Davis assured her with a laugh.

Looking over at Matt, Mimi teased, "You're a sneaky one."

Matt grinned and shrugged. "Yeah…sorry 'bout that."

"I'll forgive you this time," Mimi decided with a wink.

Suddenly Yolei had moved forward and hooked her arm through Mimi's eagerly. "Mimi, come on, you have to see the cake!"

"There's cake?" Mimi asked.

* * *

**"Do you** think this place has music?" Mimi asked as she joined Yolei, Izzy, and Sora by the snack table.

"I'm sure it does," Sora replied with a light shrug.

"How come?" Yolei asked curiously.

Mimi smiled and said, "Because I feel like dancing."

"That's a great idea!" Yolei declared immediately, her eyes lighting up.

"Yeah, it sounds fun," Sora agreed, nodding.

"I'll go ask Matt about the music," Izzy volunteered, setting down his empty plastic cup and heading towards where Matt, Tai, Davis, and Ken were talking.

In no time Matt and Izzy had hooked the in-wall speakers up to Satellite Radio, and space had been cleared in the center of the floor for anyone who wanted to dance. Mimi immediately grabbed Palmon and began twirling her around the floor with a laugh.

When the first song was over, and Palmon was sufficiently dizzy, Mimi made her way over to Matt, who was now talking with Tai, Sora, TK, and Kari. Snaking her arm through his as she'd done earlier that morning, she smiled and said, "Hey, handsome, wanna dance?"

"Uh, yeah, sure," Matt replied with a hesitant shrug. Handing his almost-empty cup to Gabumon, Matt took Mimi's hand and led her to the center of the floor.

Since both were fairly good dancers, they confidently moved around the dance floor, paying no attention to the watching eyes.

* * *

**"Good, it** worked," TK stated as they watched Matt and Mimi dance.

"What worked?" Gabumon asked curiously, looking up at his partner's younger brother.

TK smiled and said, "Well, I knew Matt liked her, and I was pretty sure that he wouldn't do anything about it without a pretty obvious opportunity. I was hoping that having almost three hours alone together would be good enough."

"So is that why you suggested he be the one who distracted her?" Kari asked.

"Yep," TK replied.

"That was pretty smart, TK," Patamon praised from his spot on TK's hat.

"Yeah, TK, that was good," Tai agreed with a grin. "If it were up to me, I probably would've just locked 'em in a closet together or something."

TK laughed, and Kari and Sora sighed, shaking their heads faintly.

"This is why you're not very good at playing matchmaker," Kari pointed out.

The group laughed softly and Sora set her cup down on the table they were standing beside. Then she grabbed Tai's hand and started toward the dance floor, saying, "Dance with me."

"Whatever you say," Tai replied as he let her drag him onto the floor. Yolei and Ken had already joined Matt and Mimi, along with Mimi's parents.

Smiling down at Kari, TK asked, "Would you like to dance?"

Kari smiled in return and said, "I thought you'd never ask."

Patamon lifted off of TK's hat as the young couple headed forward to join the growing crowd.

* * *

**Mimi smiled** at Matt as they stopped before her front door later that evening. "Thanks for today," she said, "I haven't had this much fun in months."

Matt grinned. "Anytime," he replied.

"Do I get to see you tomorrow?" Mimi asked hopefully.

"Of course," Matt assured her. "We'll go catch that movie you mentioned earlier."

Mimi beamed and stood up on her tiptoes to press a quick kiss to Matt's lips. When she pulled back, she said, "Sounds good to me. Good night, Matt."

"Good night, Mimi," Matt whispered, giving her hand a gentle squeeze as she stepped back.

With a quick 'good night' to Gabumon, Mimi grabbed Palmon and slipped inside, calling, "See you guys tomorrow!"

When the door had shut, Matt turned and began walking back to the elevator, his loyal digimon following beside him. He couldn't help but look forward to his first official date with his new girlfriend. _Cliché as it is,_ he thought, _this might just be the beginning of the rest of my life. And I can't wait._

_**The End**_

_**A/N:**_ Whew! It's done! Ok, so the end might be kinda cheesy/corny, but hopefully that's a good thing! So, tell me, did you like it?? I hope you did!! Please let me know; as I mentioned earlier, this was my first-ever attempt at Mimato _**anything**_, so I'm sure it's not perfect! And thanks for reading!!


End file.
